


Round One, Fight!

by AParticularlyLargeBear



Series: A Particularly Modern Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, International Fanworks Day 2016, Making Out, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParticularlyLargeBear/pseuds/AParticularlyLargeBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Irala play some Tekken, and wind up grappling in more ways than one.</p><p>Femslash February & International Fanworks Day together! (Is that a crack pairing? I feel like that should be a crack pairing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One, Fight!

"Elgar'nan! How do you do that?" Lavellan complains, clenching the controller tightly in her fists.

Sera flashes a grin back and giggles as her character on the screen does a mad series of crouches and steps in traditional winner's 'haha I won' gloating. "By being good at the game, luv."

Irala scowls ferociously, folding her arms, staring a hole through the head of her downed fighter. She'd picked the guy called Marduk because he was huge and brawny, and then Sera had run rings around her with some kind of weird robot girl. "This game is unrealistic," she mutters under her breath. "Techniques like that wouldn't work in a real fight at all."

Sera sputters into laughter. "Buckles, it's a game. You know, not real and such? It's not supposed to be realistic, it's supposed to be fun," she sticks out her tongue for an instant. "You do know what fun is, right?"

"Oh ha ha," Irala answers sourly. "I'm perfectly capable of having fun. But I've studied all kinds of martial arts and-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sera interrupts. "I know, you lift."

Lavellan chuckles. "I wasn't even talking about going to the gym."

"You were about to," is the protest. "Honest, I'm surprised you pick me over your muscles to actually come on dates now an' then."

"Ssh, don't listen to her, baby," Irala tells her bicep, flexing it - mostly for Sera's benefit. "You're the only one for me."

"Woof," says Sera. "Okay nevermind. Do that some more and you can go to the gym as much as you want."

Lavellan smiles, makes a show of shrugging. She's always been proud of her physique, and doesn't see any harm in showing it off a little. "Anyway, my point was that this-" she gestures at the console and screen with her controller. "- Well, I never really played video games back home."

A snort. "That's so elfy of you, do you know that?" Sera grasps her ears and tugs them out to the side, exaggerating them, and then begins to speak in a solemn tone. "It interferes with our sacred dalish communism with nature to use technology too much. It cuts us off from listening to... trees and dancing with halla and... all the rest of that shite."

"I think you mean 'communium'. And we only dance with the halla on Sundays," Lavellan answers mildly. She's too used to Sera's opinions on dalish to even be offended by it any more. Besides, it's true enough that Lavellan had a sheltered upbringing, albeit for not exactly those reasons.

"Wait, really?" Sera giggles. "You people are nutters. What if they stood on your foot?"

"Then it would hurt," Irala rolls her shoulder and nods back to the gaming system. "Another round?"

Sera starts a bit, and then grins, nodding. "Back for more, are we? I guess if you want an arse-kicking that much..."

"Keep talking and I'll slam dunk you into the trash can, Sera," Lavellan wiggles her eyebrows, but can't keep herself from smiling.

"As if you could."

"Oh? What was that?" Lavellan puts an ear to her bicep again. "No, love, it was just some skinny girl doubting your powers."

"Bloody hell," Sera laughs. "I take it back. I don't wanna be second fiddle to your arm."

"Then hurry up and pick a character!"

Sera - deliberately, Irala is sure, takes the longest possible amount of time to actually choose someone to play as. This time it's a hugely fat man named 'Bob'.

Lavellan decides that two can play at that game and deliberately dawdles, up until her cursor crosses over one portrait in particular. Her jaw drops momentarily. "Um, Sera..."

"Yeah?"

"That's a bear."

"Yyyup."

"I can play as a bear?"

"That's why it's on the character screen, Buckles."

"I'm playing the bear."

"Then pick the frigging bear!"

She does so.

The game loads in, and they're fighting on a helipad in the rain.

Irala decides she loves the bear right about the time it picks up Bob and starts chewing on his face. She still narrowly drops the round.

"C'mon Buckles, is that the best you've got?" Sera taunts.

"Just warming up," Lavellan shoots back. "Wait and see."

She pounces during the next round, as Sera leans in, concentrating intently on a combo.Irala grabs Sera around the waist and hoists her bodily into the air, evincing a wild shriek.

"Oh you arsebiscuit!" Sera yelps. "That is somph-"

Irala cuts those protests off by burying her face in Sera's neck, causing a flood of giggles.

"Buckles that was NOT the kind've special move I was thinking!"

Lavellan, grinning, doesn't reply, bearing Sera down to the floor and kneeling over her, one leg either side of her girlfriend's hips.

"Really? I thought you quite liked my uh... ten... hit... combo?"

Sera snorts loudly. "Needs work."

Irala cocks an eyebrow. "Really now."

Leaning down, she kisses Sera hard, turning her head a little to the side. Sera's mouth opens, and Lavellan takes the invitation to deepen the liplock, questing forward with her tongue even as one hand shuffles on the floor, seeking out - aha... there it is.

As her tongue meets Sera's, a tussle of an entirely different sort is going on as Irala stealthily taps buttons on her prize. Sera wraps her arms around Irala, pulling her close. Warmth heats up Lavellan's cheeks, and she's smiling for two different reasons, because this is so immature but will be so worth the effort-

"BOB WINS!" announces the TV.

Startled, Irala jumps, breaking the kiss. "What the-"

Sera is grinning at her. Sera is holding up her own controller in front of Lavellan's face, from where it had been hidden behind Irala's back.

"Never try an' outcheat a Jenny, Buckles."


End file.
